The present invention resides in an improved process and apparatus for the electroplating of airfoils used in turbines and the like.
Airfoils, which are used in jet engine environments, are generally required to have the tip portion thereof coated with a wear-resistant and corrosion-resistant material. Typical coating processes and apparatus require the masking of the airfoils in a coating fixture prior to the electroplating of a protective material on the tip portion of the airfoil blade. The fixtures previously used suffer from a number of disadvantages. These disadvantages include chemical contamination due to dragout in the plating baths, clumsiness of assembly of the supporting fixture for the airfoils, and limited capacity, that is limited number of airfoils processed per batch. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved process and apparatus for plating the tip portion of airfoils. More particularly, it would be highly desirable to have a process and apparatus which reduces chemical contamination, increases product throughput, and reduces product cost.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a process for plating the tip portion of airfoils which is both efficient and economic.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for use in the plating process which increases throughput, reduces chemical causing contamination by dragout, and is simple to use.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.